<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【东区女巫/骨科年下】Wrong Love by Julia_snow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523640">【东区女巫/骨科年下】Wrong Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_snow/pseuds/Julia_snow'>Julia_snow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Witches of East End (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, one-sided Killian Gardiner/Freya Beauchamp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:42:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_snow/pseuds/Julia_snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>从一开始就是错误的故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dash Gardiner/Killian Gardiner</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>·骨科年下，所有人名用中文<br/>·ABO私设：Alpha可以闻到所有亚性别的信息素，Beta闻不到也无法产生信息素但能感受得到alpha的信息素压制，Omega只能闻到Alpha的信息素。被标记的Omega信息素气味不会变化，但是腺体上可以看出区别。<br/>·有弟→女主描写<br/>·半大纲文，很烂，纯粹为了爽</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这是个错误，完全的，绝对的错误。<br/>
达什背靠着门陷在自己弟弟的信息素中头昏脑涨地想到。</p><p>从一开始就错了，他不该分化成一个欧米茄，一个卡丁尼家族不该有的欧米茄。<br/>
分化的时候他只有十三岁，热潮来临的时候母亲闻见了他的味道，她用嫌恶的眼神看他一眼，丢给他一管抑制剂：“我们家不需要软弱可欺的欧米茄，这是你第一次发情也是最后一次，打抑制剂，或者从家里滚出去。”<br/>
他在母亲属于阿尔法的信息素压制下双膝发软，但还是强撑着往静脉里注射了抑制剂，抑制剂把他的理智硬生生从情欲的深渊里拉回来，从此他就变成了一个没有味道的贝塔。</p><p>年岁日久，他甚至怀疑母亲已经忘记他是个脆弱，无能的欧米茄而非普通的，平凡的，泯于众人的贝塔，因为母亲一直更加喜爱达什。也许因为基里安是个阿尔法，而阿尔法之间总是互相看不顺眼；也许因为基里安身上的叛逆因子，而母亲总喜欢“听话”的乖孩子。<br/>
所幸这个世界上的阿尔法是少数，他闻见味道就可以远远避开，但是他不能躲开基里安，他的血亲兄弟。</p><p>基里安就像是个标准的阿尔法模板，叛逆要强，浑身上下长满了尖刺。但是在他还没分化的时候，他还是一个足够听话的弟弟。</p><p> </p><p>做一个贝塔的好处在于他可以放心大胆的在夏天去港口驾船，十五岁的夏天长得没有尽头，等日光不那么浓烈的时候他就从老宅里跑出去，码头上停着那艘复古装饰的快艇。基里安跑在他前面，比他先一步踏上船，拉着船顶的扶手冲他招手，那个时候基里安脸上是什么样的表情呢？是笑容还是别的什么呢？达什已经记不清楚了，少年时的记忆被阳光照的发皱，模糊了光影，变成一团废纸。<br/>
海水的温和和基里安猛然贴过来的动作总会让他游的更远一点，他们俩把船停在海面上，跳下船到海里游泳，最开始他不怎么愿意离开船，生怕一个不小心回不了船，基里安就拉着他的脚踝把他带下水去，然后牵着他的手游一会儿。</p><p> </p><p>等到基里安上了高中，事情就开始发生变化了。<br/>
基里安毫无意外地分化成一个阿尔法，并且开始在学校里沾花惹草。达什此时为了考取医学院每天忙着功课和学分，连和女友见面都只是周末才有的奢侈。两个人的疏忽似乎是必然的。</p><p>某一天他回到家的时候，基里安正好也在，年轻的阿尔法对着空气嗅闻了几下，挤出一个调侃的笑容：“你新交的欧米茄女友？”达什也学着他的样子在空气里装模作样地闻了几下，除了他弟弟那呛人的威士忌味道的信息素以外一无所获。他很清楚自己的女友是个没有味道和腺体的贝塔，难道是他的信息素飘了出来？他打着哈哈想要混过基里安的询问，却在下一刻被弟弟贴上来，“难道是你新买的香水么？很甜……”基里安在他耳侧深吸了一口气，“我喜欢”。达什慌张地推开他，借口自己还要去图书馆跑出了家门。<br/>
他怕再多呆一秒，就要软倒在亲弟弟的身上。年轻阿尔法的信息素太过压人，他更加坚定了要靠抑制剂度过热潮的念头，他不允许自己在弟弟面前失态，这会是最后一次。</p><p> </p><p>达什的贝塔女友换了一个又一个，始终没有人能触动他的心弦，而基里安对达什身上奇妙的欧米茄味道念念不忘，决定找到这个“神秘的女友”。</p><p>直到达什遇上了凯特琳，一个完美的结婚对象——美丽，傲慢，分明是贝塔却让达什感受到阿尔法一般的威压，他很快陷入爱河。基里安却误以为凯特琳就是那个欧米茄，两人暗地里眉来眼去了很久，然而基里安一直没有闻到那股让人念念不忘的香味，凯特琳说自己是个贝塔的解释被他以为是掩饰，最后在四人约会的时候在酒里加了加快发情的药物。<br/>
几个人喝的烂醉如泥，一起去到卡丁尼的大宅里过夜，基里安拉来做挡箭牌的贝塔女友和凯特琳都没有闻到空气里涌动的信息素，找了一间客房倒头就睡。<br/>
而基里安闻到了他惦念已久的香味，他在黑暗里摸索着寻找香味的来源，没有注意那是哥哥的房间。<br/>
达什在体液涌出的时候就察觉到不对劲，然而热潮期让他只能蜷缩在被子里，连去找抑制剂都很困难。<br/>
基里安来的时候他正拿手给自己纾解欲望。基里安的手顺着他的手一起捅进后穴的时候他彻底进入不可逆转的发情期，两个人从床头做到床尾，从桌面做到窗台，达什一边意识清醒地痛恨自己是一个欧米茄不得不被发情期束缚，另一方面又庆幸基里安是和自己而不是另外两个贝塔做了一夜。<br/>
等到基里安成结的时候他想推开自己的弟弟已经为时已晚，基里安不仅成结还把自己的信息素注入了他的腺体，彻底标记了他。达什在高潮里尖叫着弟弟的名字流出生理性的眼泪，觉得自己一定会遭到报应，连夜跑出了家门，吃了避孕药以后带着一身混合的信息素味道在港口从凌晨坐到日出。<br/>
基里安本来就喝多了酒，醒的时候以为自己绿了哥哥的未婚妻，非常愧疚地离开了。凯特琳因为基里安的离开自杀而死。</p><p> </p><p>达什是知道那天晚上真相的唯一一个人，然而基里安除了写信，并没有更多的联系。凯特琳的命和被标记的身份让达什很久都没有找过女友，直到他在酒吧里遇见芙蕾雅。<br/>
芙蕾雅和他以前交过的女友完全不同，黑发的丰满美人是一个纯粹的欧米茄，散发着无人能挡的魅力。<br/>
达什对芙蕾雅的感情与其说是爱，不如说是艳羡，那是他永远不可能拥有的人生。两个人感情快速升温，很快就决定订婚。</p><p> </p><p>基里安回国的时候想的是什么样的女人值得他的哥哥放下凯特琳。见到芙蕾雅的时候他又闻到了那股很多年没有闻见的香气，意乱情迷的两个人接吻了。</p><p>达什发现端倪去酒吧找基里安对峙的时候酒吧已经打烊了，基里安说“你有什么资格提起凯特琳”的时候气到疯狂，他一直觉得是因为自己和凯特琳睡了导致她被达什抛弃自杀。当场放开了自己的信息素，达什瞬间软化下来，被标记过的身体背叛了思想屈服于自己的阿尔法，基里安闻见空气里的味道发现达什才是那个一直勾他的欧米茄，又气又怒地推开空无一人的酒吧后门，把达什按在吧台上侵犯。<br/>
达什此刻已经被情欲烧昏了头，顺从地贴合基里安，基里安摸着他开始分泌液体的后穴骂他是不知廉耻的婊子，对着自己的弟弟都能湿的这么厉害，把达什扒得只剩下挂在脚踝的内裤和鞋袜，自己只挽起袖口拿手操他，看着平时一丝不苟的高高在上的哥哥在自己手指上高潮喷精暗暗生气，抽了手解开裤链把自己的阴茎掏出来插进那个不断流水的小穴，手还在哥哥身上抚摸揉弄。达什被操弄的全身泛着水光，在酒吧昏暗的灯光下张着嘴目光涣散，嘴里还叫着不要，基里安去掐他挺立起来的乳尖，问他会不会产奶会不会生孩子，达什一边摇头一边浪叫，基里安突然涌出一股把这样的哥哥拴在自己身边再也不让他离开自己的想法，于是伸手去摸达什的后颈想要彻底标记对方。却摸到了（自己以前印的）标记。<br/>
所以哥哥，他的哥哥，被一个混蛋阿尔法标记了。基里安当时就想把达什操到再也不能离开自己去找随便哪个混蛋阿尔法，标记可以消除，他可以给哥哥栓上链子和防标记环，拿自己的信息素修改他的发情期，让达什变成完全属于他的东西，被抚摸和亲吻就会勃起，被插入就会高潮，全身上下都是自己留下的气味和痕迹。他为这样的幻想更加兴奋几分，操得愈发狠了，达什模模糊糊地伸手揽住自己的弟弟的时候他接受了，咬着达什的嘴唇把自己的精液全部射进哥哥体内。<br/>
达什失神地盯着眼前的虚空，嘴里喃喃地叫着一个名字，基里安捂住他的嘴，反正不会是自己对吧。更不会是那个完美的欧米茄女孩。</p><p> </p><p>基里安对芙蕾雅本就有好感，经过这种事更多了一点愧疚，目光哀哀切切地看得芙蕾雅心跳加速。邀请她去港口的时候其实还发短信给自己的哥哥，本来是想要让哥哥看见自己和芙蕾雅在一起的画面，然而达什比芙蕾雅先到了好一会儿。哥哥拍着船舷回忆往事的时候他的心突然软下去，想起来好些年以前达什和自己一起出海玩的时候，于是贴近了身体去亲达什，达什没有防备地被吻住一下愣住了，等基里安手伸进衬衣里去捏他乳头才反应过来想推开对方。基里安笑着把哥哥的手拿缆绳绑了，推到船舱里把对方脱的一干二净，又露出一个不怀好意的微笑说“你乖乖待着，我约了客人”。达什本来骂了几句，又被他拿出一个口塞带上。<br/>
基里安看着动弹不得一丝不挂的哥哥非常满意，拍拍对方的脸上去见芙蕾雅了。<br/>
芙蕾雅披着毯子在船顶坐着的时候他贴近去亲了一下女孩的额头，这个完美的，纯洁的欧米茄这么好，他甚至不舍得让她伤心一点。<br/>
等目送芙蕾雅回家以后，他才转身下到船舱里。这艘船跟了他好几年，上面各处都沾着他的信息素，他又特地挑了自己的卧房把达什丢在里面。被放在里面快两个小时的达什害怕被人发现，神经绷得死紧，敏感度高得吓人，身后的穴里早就泛滥成灾，阴茎也翘着，基里安打开门的时候达什以为基里安真的带了其他人来看，吓得闭上眼睛，猛然射了出来。<br/>
基里安一进门就看见这样的场景，信息素就憋不住地放出来，达什刚刚射精的身体被信息素一激又勃起了。基里安眼睛里放出狼一样的光，拿起床边自己给哥哥准备的道具就插进了暗红色的后穴里。还开了震动档，基里安俯身在哥哥身上，手里握着假阳具的手柄一进一出模仿着性交，饶有兴致地看着达什脸上神情的变化。等达什达到靠着前列腺刺激高潮的时候，基里安猛然把假阳具抽出来，换上自己的阴茎捅进柔软发抖的穴里，达什身上在这个过程中已经被他用小道具装饰起来，包括嘴里的口塞，胸前的乳夹，插在阴茎里的控制射精装置还有按在睾丸上的跳蛋，最后他俯下身给哥哥带上了眼罩。<br/>
视觉的剥夺让达什的身体更加敏感，他全身都泛着不正常的红色，被摆弄出跪趴的姿势，像母狗一样接受来自阿尔法的操弄，甚至这个阿尔法还在用手拍打他的臀肉！基里安这时又瞧见那个碍眼的标记，伸手掐住对方的脖子，把自己的阴茎又往里送了一点。<br/>
这时候被折磨许久的生殖腔打开了，基里安微微一愣，拔下达什嘴里的口塞，在他耳边说“我要射到你的生殖腔里，让你怀上我的孩子。”本来只是一点情趣意味的dirty talk，达什却开始挣扎起来。在基里安眼里，这分明是为那个不知名的阿尔法“守贞”的举动。他掐着印着标记的腺体，恶狠狠地骂自己哥哥已经被操成这种人尽可夫的婊子怎么还是念念不忘那个标记他的阿尔法，达什挣扎的动作便停下了，任由基里安的阴茎在欧米茄最为敏感的生殖腔里横冲直撞，最后把精液射满了生殖腔，才允许达什射精。基里安退出来以后把哥哥翻回正面，看到眼罩上的湿痕只觉得是生理性泪水，把自己的阴茎插到哥哥嘴里逼迫他给自己洗枪，达什顺从又温和地舔弄阿尔法的阴茎，甚至张开嘴允许对方射在自己的舌头和身上。<br/>
基里安突然觉得没意思，他关了灯，把小道具一点点取下来，又把眼罩摘了，温柔地抱着已经昏昏欲睡的哥哥去了客房休息。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>在大宅里发生的又一次意外</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>开始走点心（？）</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>基里安接受了母亲的邀请回大宅聚餐，芙蕾雅和达什眼睛里流动的情意让他有那么点丢下餐具把两人拉开的冲动。但他还是忍住了，他看得出来母亲不怎么喜欢芙蕾雅。他不怕母亲更加讨厌叛逆的自己，但是芙蕾雅不应该被他牵连。<br/>芙蕾雅偶尔会在大宅留宿，他晚上睡不着的时候会听到哥哥和芙蕾雅做爱的声音，他没有见过芙蕾雅的身体，想象里只有达什是赤裸的，一会儿是他覆盖在女人身上，一会儿又是躺在某个面目模糊的人身下辗转承欢。他为这样的想象勃起，也异常愤怒。他以为这是因为他爱着芙蕾雅，不愿意芙蕾雅和哥哥在一起。<br/>但是想到达什在床笫间，基里安只能想到那两次他强迫达什的画面，哥哥的皱起的眉毛会渐渐被抚平，身体会被一点点打开，平时看不到的地方滴着水，把东西放进去会发出水声，甚至不用刻意去触碰他的敏感点，他就会在信息素的作用下自觉地打开双腿呻吟哭喊。做到后面还会整个人缠上来，手和脚都抱着自己，仿佛离开自己的肉棒就不能活下去一样饥渴地吞吐。<br/>基里安会为这样的回想勃起，他不愿意就着想象自我安慰，只是去冲个凉水澡把计划和想象全数吞进腹中。</p><p>等到大宅里只剩下他和达什的时候，他放出一点自己的信息素流动在空气里，看着哥哥皱着眉不说话，假模假样地走近两步，达什就像兔子一样惊慌失措地跑进房间里，把门嘭地一声关起来。<br/>他敲敲门去问对方怎么了，不太隔音的门里传出达什的喘息和怒骂。<br/>他笑着说是自己不对，愿意帮哥哥解决“问题”，同时放开了信息素，更进一步地刺激着欧米茄。门里面骂声消失了好一会儿，只剩下喘息的呻吟，达什在犹豫要不要纵容弟弟一次，这是他自己的房间，也是他们俩第一次交合的地点，他清楚假如放基里安进门，就相当于放开了野兽，从此以后局面就会完全不同了。<br/>但是身体内部开始涌起一股对阿尔法的顺服，“那是你的阿尔法，把你交给他是正确的”“你是他的欧米茄，他不会伤害你”这样那样的想法堆在一起，达什最后决定听从潜意识的安排，打开了门。</p><p> </p><p>基里安一关上门，达什就颤抖着手去解他的裤腰带，把那根捅过自己好几次的凶器释放出来，跪下去舔弄。基里安看见达什发红的眼角和因为吞吐自己阴茎而被撑得鼓起来的脸颊，伸手抓住达什的黑发往对方喉咙里戳，达什睫毛上挂着泪，眼睛湿漉漉地向上瞟着自己的亲弟弟。<br/>基里安暗骂一声松开他，换了手指在他的嘴里模拟性交的频率，三根手指拿出来的时候上面沾着欧米茄的唾液，达什缩在他怀里任由弟弟去解他的衣服。基里安把头埋到他的后颈，舔吻红肿发亮的腺体，达什受不住刺激一下子射了出来，基里安感觉到他身体震颤，伸手去摸他下身，然后把沾着体液的手放到哥哥面前压低声音说你看看你离开我该怎么办。<br/>达什转头来看他一眼，那眼神是什么意思他不清楚，但是对方的神情分明是在向他索要一个吻，他探头去吻自己的兄弟，咬着对方的舌尖吞下欧米茄带着信息素气味的体液。他慢慢剥开猎物的包装，把自己深埋进哥哥的身体里，任由欧米茄敏感的穴道夹紧自己的阴茎。达什被操的双脚离地，踮着脚尖站不住，双手搂着基里安的脖子，脚也一点点缠上弟弟的腰，他这样主动的姿势让基里安非常满意，但是又觉得哥哥是不是和别人也做过这样的事情，于是生气地把哥哥放到书桌上操弄。<br/>达什搂着他，仰头露出脖颈。脆弱的，美丽的，属于欧米茄的脖子在基里安眼前白晃晃地闪着光，他吸允舔吻着达什的喉结，努力忽视那个近在眼前的标记。他感到心烦意乱，觉得哥哥本来应该是自己的，这种所有物被他人夺走的感觉他一点也不熟悉，也不想熟悉，如果不是因为哥哥，他可能一辈子也无法体会到这种近乎于心碎的痛感。</p><p>基里安低着头啃咬着达什的身体，尽力在上面留下属于自己的痕迹。达什发出的声音仿佛都沾着水，黏糊糊的缠在他耳边，他叫着基里安的名字，打开身体供他操弄。基里安非常满意地去亲吻哥哥的唇，用力得像是要把两个人合二为一。<br/>基里安一边操弄着一边问“是谁在操你”，达什念着他的名字眼神失焦，基里安很满意，又接着问“是谁标记了你”，达什还是只说他的名字，于是基里安再没有问，只是操得越发狠了。<br/>只是他不知道，达什那时虽然被几次送上高潮，理智却还是在的，他没有说谎，一次也没有。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>